School Days
by schu-chan
Summary: Schwarz are teachers at a school, WeiB are students. Obviously AU. Shounen-ai. BXC, SXYXR, NXO
1. Chapter 1: Intro of Characters

School Days

by: schu-chan

Warnings: Shounen-ai, AU, If you don't know what Aya's real name is and don't want to know, don't read!!

AGES:

[teachers]

Crawford: 26

Schuldich: 24

Nagi: 22 (straight out of college, I guess. mwahahaha)

Farfarello: 25

[students]

Yohji: 17 (third year)

Ran: 17 (third year)

Ken: 16 (second year)

Omi: 15 (first year)

****

OMI

Omi entered the room and sat down with some of his friends from the middle school.

They talked and laughed until someone came running, yelling, "The sensei's coming!"

Everyone scrambled for their seats. Omi's breath caught in his throat when he saw someone come in.

*Kirei...*

"Ohayo, class. I'm Nagi Naoe, your homeroom and computer tech. teacher." 

Omi blessed the heavens that he'd decided to take computer tech. instead of biology.

~*~*~*~*

****

KEN

Another year of classes. Another year of at least 6-7 hours a day cooped up in a dreary classroom. Another year of studying to make the grades. Ken sighed. It was 7:30 AM and he couldn't go outside to play soccer because then, he'd get in trouble. He ignored the stares and blushes he received.

*I'm gonna go crazy! The sensei's not gonna be here till 8:05...*

Ken grinned to himself and pulled out his soccer ball. He went to the back of the room and started bouncing it around with his knees. Soon, though, a cold, cutting voice reached him.

"What do you think you're doing in a classroom?"  
Ken turned around in shock. *Huh...?!*

The ball bounced off his knee and hit a desk. "S-sensei! Sumimasen, I-"

He fell with a thud when the soccer ball hit his head.

~*~*~*~*

****

YOHJI AND **RAN**

"Oi, Ran! Just let me copy your homework!"

Ran gave him a freezing glare.

"Meanie."

"Yohji, you had plenty of time to do it yourself last night!" Then, Ran leaned and hissed, "And he's your boyfriend! You can ask him for help!"

Yohji pouted, whispering back, "You're his boyfriend,too, Ran! And besides, while you were studying, I asked him for help but we got... ah... side-tracked."

Ran gave Yohji a glare and was about to say something when the door opened and an red-orange haired young man came in.

"It's a beautiful morning, class!"

Both Ran and Yohji's eyes immediately went to the good-looking teacher standing up at the front.

~*~*~*~*

****

KEN

Ken groaned as he woke up. "Ite..."

"Get up. We wasted an hour on you."

Ken stared at his homeroom teacher. *He is HOT!*

"Do you work out, Sensei?"

Crawford scowled. "Get to your seat. Homeroom's over. I've confiscated your soccer ball."

"S-sumimasen!"

Ken grabbed his schedule from his bag to check his classes. He groaned. "English?! Aw, man!"

"Do you have a problem with my class, Hidaka?"

"Sensei?! You teach ENGLISH?!"

"Didn't I tell you to get into your seat?"

Ken scrambled into his seat, sighing. He began to take notes... [Note: _began _to take notes...] Soon, he found himself staring at Crawford. Crawford was wearing a creamy white suit, with plain gold cufflinks and a matching tie pin. He had dark blue hair and amber eyes that looked through you like a laser.

Ken licked his lips as he imagined the body beneath the suit. "Class dismissed."

Ken blinked. Class was over already? Damn.

__

TBC...

schu-chan: eh... i'm reposting this i guess so that it's easier to read... ^^ i've written most of chapter 2 already but i'm just too lazy to type it up... ^^ i'll be posting it somewhere around the end of this week, I guess. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Ken is going to live WHERE?

School Days

by: schu-chan

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai, AU, um...

disclaimer: they're not mine. you know who they belong to. *sigh*

ANYWAYS....

**__**

Kathleen: eheheheh. finally got it up. update ur fic too, tenshimeino-san. (kekeke...). anywaaaays... remember to review! okay?

****

Ky: hi! um... lessee... update compition soon... ish....... i left u a review so you already kno what i think of it. update a lot and often! and review mai chapter 2! popsicle scene! waaai!!!!

~CHAPTER 2~

"Sensei, have some juice." Nagi accepted the drink, thanking Omi with smile. Omi blushed, bowing as he left. Swallowing the fruit juice quickly, he entered the faculty room.

"Yo, Nagi-chan!"

Nagi and Crawford scowled. "Schuldich, be more professional."

"Schuldich-sensei, how many times do I have to remind you not to call me that?"

Schuldich just grinned at them. Nagi sighed and sat at his desk.

"So, how are you students so far?" Farfarello sat in a chair, sipping coffee.

"All of _my_ students are great!"

"Mine are okay. One of them's really really nice."

"I have an idiot."

"Do you?"

Crawford nodded and began to read his New York Times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oi! Omittchi!" Omi looked up and smiled.

"Ken-kun! Ran-kun! Yohji-kun!" Omi stood from the bench and waved. They sat together, eating their lunches as they talked of how the day had gone so far.

"Omi, how's the first day of school? Good?" Omi blushed brightly and nodded. Yohji raised an eyebrow.

"Sooo... are there any cute guys?" Both Omi and Ken flared.

Grinning, Yohji asked, "Who is it? Who? Come ooon, guys, tell me!"

Ken grinned. "The English teacher. "Then, he frowned. "I don't think he likes me much..."

Yohji and Ran's eyes were as big as basketballs. "_Crawford-sensei_?!"

Ken nodded. Yohji burst out laughing. "You don't have a _chance_, Ken."

When even Ran said that he didn't have a chance, Ken stuck his tongue out at them both.

"Why not?"

"That uptight guy? Might as well be trying to get with an inorganic species. Ran and I are surprised that he's actually Schuldich-sensei's best friend."

"Whose?"

"The physic's teacher."

"Ah."

"He's so open and cheerful. Crawford-sensei... he's... cold, closed, uncaring, he has no compassion, he's totally -"

"Okay, I get it. Geez."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the faculty room, Crawford sneezed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Three Months Later...

Ken sighed. Why was _he _being called to the faculty room? *I hope I'm not in trouble.*

Ken entered and froze. "What are _you_ doing here?! Shouldn't you be at work?!"

"We've come to say good-bye to you, KenKen."

"Eh?"

"You'll have to live alone for a while. Your father's been offered a job in America as a Japanese ambassador in Los Angeles!"

Ken stared at the 2 smiling figures in front of him.

"Well, good-bye, son! We'll miss you."

She gave him a hug, saying, "We've set up a bank account for you. The bills are being sent to us. Bye bye."

They kissed him and left. Ken stared in shock at the space before him (previously occupied by his parents). He stumbled and fell.

"Hidaka-kun!"

"Hidaka!"

Ken suddenly started crying. "Most parents _take _their kids with them when something like this happens!"

The teachers stopped in their tracks. They had never seen Ken cry before. Ever.

"Kami-sama, _why_ did you give me such shitty parents?!" He stood and began to leave, mumbling an apology.

"Hidaka." Ken stopped.

"H-hai, Crawford-sensei?"

"Pack some things. I'll pick you up at 6:00 PM tonight."

"Eh?"

"I can't let a minor live alone. You're my student, so you'll be living with me."

The room filled with surprised sounds from everyone. "Eeeeeeehhhhh??"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't understand why I've gotta live with him... It'd be worse than living with Ran!" Ken complained to Omi, Yojhji and Ran as he threw clothes into a suitcase. Ran threw a pillow at his head and he ducked, laughing. He tossed in some other things he would need and sighed.

"He's so frigid... What am I going to do?! And he probably lives in a crummy apartment, seeing that he's a teacher!"

Ken angrily threw his laptop into the suitcase and began to close it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean, 'Why?'? He's a teenager. He can't live alone and since I'm his homeroom teacher, he has to live with me."

Schuldich grinned. "Do you _like_ him, Brad?"

"Iie. Urusai."

"But Braad, why else would you do it?"

"He's my student."

"So?"

"Don't you have two teenagers with raging hormones waiting for you?"

Schuldich pouted but left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken dumped his suitcases into the trunk of Crawford's car.

"Get in."

"Hai."

Ken sat silently as Crawford drove. When they arrived at a small, _quaint_ home, Ken's jaw dropped. 

"You live _here_?" 

"Iie. I need to drop something off for Nagi." 

Crawford grabbed an envelope and rang the doorbell. Ken watched as Nagi came out with a scowl on his face. 

"Here." 

"Thanks." 

Ken stared as the young teacher pulled off his shirt as he entered the home, yelling, "Be right there, Omi-kun!" 

Ken's face flared. *OMG! I can't believe he's going _that far_ with a teacher!* 

In the back, Omi was lying down on a floaty, trying to get a tan. Nagi joined him on another floaty. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken sighed. "How _far_ is your place, Crawford-sensei?"

"Around the corner."

They pulled up next to a huge building. Ken followed him in.

"Crawford-san! Who is this?"

"Ken Hidaka. Make another key for him."

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

They entered the room Ken was to use. "Dinner'll be in thirty minutes. Wash up."

Ken nodded woodenly. To his surprise, Crawford lived in a luxurious apartment. He was to stay in the guest room until his parents returned. He quickly took a shower and hurried outside.

"D-do you need any help, Crawford-sensei?"

"Iie. Sit."

"Hai."

They ate silently until Ken spoke up. "Sensei?"

"Hn."

"Why... did you take me in?"

"You'd probably become lazy and not do anything but play soccer and skip school."

Ken smiled sheepishly. "You're practically failing English."

"I have a 71%! That's a C-! It's okay!"

Crawford gave him a cold look. Ken sighed. "Sumimasen."

Crawford's look softened. "Do you want a popsicle or ice cream?"

"Hai! Popsicle, please!"

Crawford went into the kitchen and came out with a bowl of vanilla and a popsicle. He gave the popsicle to Ken.

"Let's eat it out on the balcony... it has a nice view."

Crawford stared out at the city, eating his ice cream. He turned around to leave when he saw Ken. He froze.

Ken ran the tip of his tongue from the base to the tip, sucking gently at the tip. Crawford's eyes widened as Ken thrust the popsicle past his lips, sucking. Ken pulled it away from his lips, sighing happily.

"Tastes soo good..." Ken licked his wet lips and lapped at the popsicle with his tongue before sucking on it again.

Crawford left quickly. In his room, he let out a deep breath. *He's your _student_! And a _minor_! _And_ a _guy_! Don't be turning into Schuldich!*

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Wake up!" Crawford stared at the empty bed. *Eh?*

He heard the front door open. Ken came in, tossing a soccer ball on the ground. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Crawford-Sensei! You're already dressed and stuff... you wake up pretty early, huh?"

Crawford nodded. "Where'd you go?"

"Huh? Oh, I," Ken quickly pulled off his sweat-soaked shirt. "I saw a park nearby while we were driving here so I went there to do some morning exercises."

Crawford nodded again and left the room quickly, saying, "Hurry. I have a morning meeting."

"Hai."

Crawford sat down at the table, drinking coffee. *Kami-sama... he's beautiful!*

He sighed as he tried to shove the alternating images of Ken eating a popsicle and his half-naked body out of his head. 

*Stop thinking things like that!* Crawford groaned and buried his head into his arms. *I'm not a perv! Why is this happening to me?!*

"Crawford-sensei? Are you okay?"

"Ah." Crawford straightened and sighed almost inaudibly. He continued to drink his coffee.

"Do you have a blender, Crawford-sensei?"

"Bottom cabinet left the sink."

"Arigatou!"

Ken pulled it out and grabbed some things from the refrigerator. Ken grabbed the coffee from Crawford and dumped it into the sink. "Oi!"

"Coffee's bad for you, Crawford-sensei. Here, have this juice."

Crawford stared at the cup full of green... liquid before him. "It's good for you, Crawford-sensei. I got it from an instructor I used to have. I drink a cup every morning."

Crawford stared as Ken picked up an almost identical cup - almost identical because his had more of the foul-looking stuff - and drank it in three consecutive gulps. Crawford sniffed it and scowled.

"I'm not drinking this."

"Datte... I made it just for you..."

"I don't care. I'm not drinking this."

Ken sighed and took it. "I... I guess I'll drink it tomorrow."

Ken wrapped the cup and trudged to the refrigerator. Crawford almost called him back to drink it but only told Ken to hurry.

"We have to go."

Ken followed silently, thinking.


	3. Chapter 3: Ken gets sick

School Days

by: schu-chan

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai, AU, um...

disclaimer: they're not mine. you know who they belong to. *sigh*

Sugoi... ppl reviewed! arigatou, minna-san!! and... gomen-nasai! i kno that this is a really short chapter _and_ i took a really long time, but itz not my fault! honest! *glares at chemistry sensei before beating him to a pulp*

~Chapter 3~

When they reached the school, Ken prepared to bolt.

"Hidaka."

"H-hai?"

"Soccer ball."

"Eh?"

"Give me your soccer ball."

"Eeeeh?! How'd you know that I had it?!"

"Well, seeing that you've brought it to school every day for the past couple of weeks, I would think that you had one in your bag right now."

"But why?"

"I'll end up confiscate it anyways for breaking something on my desk. I'm just doing it early today. I don't want to have to hold your ball in the class room during class time and I don't want you breaking something if I can help it."

Ken pouted but tossed it to Crawford before hurrying to his class.

~*~*~*~*

Ken sighed happily as he changed into swimming trunks. PE, his most favorite class despite the fact that the gym teacher seemed somewhat lecherous. He exited the changing room and his jaw dropped.

"Crawford-sensei?! What're you doing here?!"

"Your teacher's sick today, so I'm subbing. He wants you to 17 laps. And if any one of you gets chlorinated water on my suit, you'll pay."

Ken grinned. "Just change into something more comfortable, Crawford-sensei!"

Ken shut up when he saw Crawford's glare. Ken sighed and took off his t-shirt.

__

Crawford tried to avert his eyes... *God, he's beautiful...*

Ken sighed but started to swim. His eyes widened underwater as he felt a cramp hit him. He started splashing at the deep end, gasping.

"Taskete..." Crawford, seeing Ken's arms flailing, stood quickly, alarmed.

"Hidaka!"

"Don't worry, Crawford-sensei! Hidaka does this to _every_ sub. You don't need to worry."

Crawford nodded. He continued to watch Ken, though. He watched as Ken's movements slowed and sighed.

Then, he noticed that Ken had been under for a few minutes now. He took off his jacket and dove in. He pulled Ken out of the pull and felt him for a pulse.

"He has a pulse, but it's weak. Everyone, get dressed and go to class... and someone call the hospital!"

Crawford growled angrily as he tipped Ken's head back. *Baka! You shouldn't have listened to his friends... you should have jumped in when you planned to!*

~*~*~*~*

Ken woke up in a white room. The last thing he remembered was feeling suffocated and cold... He sat up, groaning. Everything hurt... He was surprised to see Omi asleep at the foot of his bed.

"Omittchi...?" Ken gasped in pain. Talking hurt so much... Hell, BREATHING hurt! Omi sat up quickly upon hearing his name, staring at Ken with bleary eyes. 

"Ken-kun! You're awake!"

Ken nodded, whispering, "What happened?"

"You almost drowned, Ken-kun! Crawford-sensei saved you and did CPR!"

Ken's face flared. *CPR?! He did _CPR _on me?!*

Omi had just run out and he returned with Nagi, Ran, Yohji, Schuldich and Crawford. Ken stared. What was Schuldich and Nagi doing there? Crawford he understood, since Crawford was now responsible for him in a sense, but... Ken shrugged to himself. Nagi was probably here because of Omi (he blushed when he remembered what he had 'seen' before) but Schuldich...? Well, Ran and Yohji _had_ said that Schuldich was Crawford's best friend...

He gave them a tentative smile but received only a glare from Ran, Yohji and Crawford while he just got bored looks from Nagi and Schuldich.

"You idiot! You worried us so much!" Yohji wrapped Ken in a hug while Ran just stood there, still glaring. Ken let out a pained gasp and weakly tried to shove Yohji away.

"Baka, you're hurting him." Hearing Ran's angry comment, Yohji quickly let go.

Ran said gently, "Ken, how do you feel?"

Ken motioned towards his neck, and managed to choke out, "Hurts..."

Ran nodded, saying, "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Ken nodded. "Everywhere..."

Crawford stepped forward, saying, "Try not to talk. You sound horrible and the doctor said that you shouldn't try to use your voice too much for a day or so."

Ken nodded, frowning lightly. He didn't sound _that _bad when he talked, did he? Ran suddenly stepped forward and handed him a box.

"From your loyal fans... Including my sister."

Ken grinned at the slight distaste he heard in Ran's voice. He knew that although Ran didn't like the fact that Aya was obsessed with him, Ran thought that it was better that Aya be obsessed with Ken than anyone else. Because unlike other high school guys, sex wasn't the first thing on Ken's mind. (Soccer was)

Ken rasped out, "Can.... I go.... home?"

Crawford nodded.

Omi cried out, "You can't go home yet! You're too sick! What do doctors know about your health?!"

Everyone gave Omi a 'LOOK.' That was a very uncharacteristic question from Omi. Omi pouted.

"Daaatteee! Ken-kun's so sick!"

Ran muttered, "He'll stay a few more days," and left. Everyone sighed. Ran was a high school student but...

Crawford glanced at Ken before nodding in agreement.

TBC...

I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! My life sucks right now... especially because of chemistry. this other school, their HONORS CLASS, is doing something called significant figures right now... WE, the GENERAL class at MY school, did that like a whole month ago! *sob*


	4. Chaper 4 : Ken's outta the hospital

School Days

by: schu-chan

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai, AU, um...

disclaimer: they're not mine. you know who they belong to. *sigh*

_The italics are what Ken writes on paper since he can't talk, ok?_

**happy new year, minna-san! i was going to post this on christmas but aol's psycho, we all kno that already, ne? ahahah....... soooooo.......... happy reviewing! er... reading! ^_^ gomen. I know it's been a long time since I've updated... but I've been sooooo busy! Gomen-nasai! **

~Chapter 4~

Ken was finally 'home' with Crawford. Crawford had had to carry him because Ken had refused a wheelchair and he couldn't use crutches. Ken had of course insisted on walking on his own, but Crawford had silenced him with a look and had picked him up in his arms. Yohji, Ran and Omi were behind them, and Nagi and Schuldich followed silently.

"Don't talk, don't fall asleep yet. I'm going to go make some tea for you and you have to drink it."

Ken nodded and Crawford left the room. Ken pulled the blankets up high and sighed. "Ne, Ra-"

He stopped and sighed again. Ran grinned evilly and said, "Yea?"

Ken gave him a glare. He motioned with his hands for paper and Ran just grinned at him. "I don't know what you want."

Ken turned pleading eyes to Yohji and Omi. They grinned and shrugged. Ken sighed.

"Ra - an... c-ca-an... y-y-you... g-get -"

"Why are you talking?" Crawford stood at the door, glaring at Ken. Ken gulped and motioned for pen and paper. Crawford gave Omi a hard look and Omi ran outside to get some. When he returned, Ken was sipping the tea.

Ken took the pen and paper and started writing. _I was going to ask Ran to get me something more comfortable to wear, but then I remembered that I couldn't talk, and I motioned for them to give me some paper and a pen but they pretended not to understand, so I was talking. It wasn't my fault! Really!_

Crawford raised an eyebrow to Ken's friends. Yohji and Omi gave him sheepish smiles and Ran just gave him a defiant glare. Crawford turned to Ken.

"If they refused, then you could have waited until I came in."

_Datte!_

Crawford gave him a cold look before leaving the room, saying, "Drink your tea and go to sleep."

~*~*~*~*~*

Outside, Crawford gave Schuldich a hard look and said, "Take your boyfriends and go home. I'm in no mood to be entertaining guests."

"But Hidaka's a guest."

Crawford sighed. "He's an invalid and until his parents come back, he's not guest. He lives here. A guest doesn't live somewhere, they're there for a short while. Now leave."

Crawford started heading towards his room before he turned around again. "And Nagi-sensei, I think that you should take Tsukiyono-kun home. His parents are probably worried about him."

Nagi blinked. "Ara? Oh, yea! Actually, Tsukiyono told me that his parents and Fujimiya's parents and Kudou's parents want them to stay with Hidaka."

Crawford's eyes grew somewhat larger and he turned around. He headed towards his room and Schuldich got a slightly worried look on his face when Crawford teetered slightly. He suddenly got a devilish look on his face.

"Naoe-sensei?"

"Hai?"

"Why don't we bring some of their clothes here? And ours... I heard that there're lots of vacancies in this building and I've always wanted to live closer to my best friend..."

TBC....

**i kno it's short. but i really really didn't want to write coz i was reading all of these scanlations that my sister had downloaded, right? and i got sucked in and now i'm in a watch anime/read manga mode more than a type fic mode... mou, this is coz i have no concentration.... -.-" but now, u wanna kno how crazy itz gonna get with all of them living there, ne?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Tea

School Days

by: schu-chan

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai, AU, um...

disclaimer: they're not mine. you know who they belong to. *sigh*

_The italics are what Ken writes on paper since he can't talk, ok?_

*thoughts*

_//flashback//_

**Scary... I haven't updated this since Christmas-ish time... O.o**

~Chapter 5~

Yohji, Ran and Omi sat in random parts of the room - Yohji was on Ken's desk, Ran on the chair and Omi kept moving from the floor to Ken's bureau. They watched Ken sleep and Ran scowled.

*Stupid Ken's parents... why do they always give him such a hard time? They're always leaving him alone...*

Ran thought of Ken as a little brother, and Omi as a baby brother [1]. It pissed him off the way Ken's parents were always going off to one place or another, leaving Ken alone, whether it was for a job or for a vacation. Their excuse was that Ken's life would become confusing, that he'd fall behind in school, that he'd lose friends. In Ran's opinion, they were just neglectful. 

Ken turned in his bed and fell off of it. "Ite!"

Ken coughed, he shouldn't have yelled so loudly. Omi ran to grab him a glass of water and Crawford walked in.

"What happened?"

Yohji grinned. "He fell off the bed."

Crawford raised an eyebrow and Ken, who glared back at him while he rubbed his throat. "Does your throat hurt?"

Ken scowled and nodded. He accepted the glass of water Omi handed him and winced as the cold water stung his throat. Crawford left the room without a word and Ken handed the glass back to Omi, indicating that it hurt too much to drink. Crawford returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea.

"Drink this, it should help your throat."

Ken stared at the cup of tea that Crawford handed him. He looked up in surprise and Crawford gave him a LOOK. Ken gave him happy smile and accepted the warm cup of tea. Crawford turned abruptly and left the room.

*He's SO adorable... Iie! I'm not a perv... I'm not a pedophile, I -*

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bell ring. He opened it and Schuldich and Nagi stood there, grinning at him.

"What do you guys want?"

Schuldich answered for them both. "We have some clothes for the kids, and... we've moved into the apartment."

Crawford's mind went blank.

TBC...

hm...? what'll happen?"

[1]: Omi : HEY! I'M _NOT_ A _BABY_!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 : Admittance

School Days

by: schu-chan

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai, AU, um...

disclaimer: they're not mine. you know who they belong to. *sigh*

_The italics are what Ken writes on paper since he can't talk, ok?_

*thoughts*

_//flashback//_

**_wow.... haven't updated this since forever........ -.-" suman......_**

~Chapter 6~

Crawford heard the bell ring. He opened it and Schuldich and Nagi stood there, grinning at him.

"What do you guys want?"

Schuldich answered for them both. "We have some clothes for the kids, and... we've moved into the apartment."

Crawford's mind went blank. "Nani?"

"Yup! We're your neighbors now! Nagi and I are living together in one apartment and the kids in the other."

Of course, they just said this just in case someone heard about the living arrangements. Nagi and Schuldich had agreed that they would live with their loved ones and not each other.

Crawford turned and stalked into the room. He gave Ken a glare. "Get better, or else."

Ken stared as Crawford left the room. He'd been so nice before... what happened?!

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken lay in bed, whimpering softly. He had his pillow over his head, trying to muffle the sounds. Unfortunately, he could hear the sounds coming from the apartment next door... the wall that the bed was against was the wall that connected to the apartment that Schuldich was staying in.

In the room next to Ken's, Crawford sighed as he got up. He could hear Ken whimpering and was worried. *I'm just worried because I can't have him getting sicker... I don't care about his actual well-being...* [1]

He entered the room and sighed. Now he knew why Ken was whimpering. He'd be scared too, if he'd had to listen to the sounds that were traveling through the wall.

"Come on." Ken looked up in surprise. "Hm?"

Crawford sighed and picked him up. "I wouldn't let an enemy sleep here. You'll just have to sleep with me tonight... I'll talk to Schuldich about it tomorrow."

Ken nodded silently. He motioned for pen and paper once Crawford had put him down on the bed. Crawford handed him a notepad and a pen.

_Thank you._ Ken gave him a wide smile and Crawford nodded. *He's so adora - no... he's a teenager... a teenager who likes soccer, is horrible at English, is clutzy, is cute when he blushes, has a great bo -*

Crawford froze in his thoughts. *GOD, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, CRAWFORD!*

Crawford lay down on the bed, listening to Ken's gentle breathing. *I've fallen hard... Ite.*

TBC...

ok, so he's admitted that he likes Ken. now what? kekeke...

[1]: riiiight. you just keep believing that, Braddy

review, ne?


End file.
